Under the Mistletoe
by Aislinn LeClair
Summary: At the Annual Holiday Host Club Gala, will Haruhi give in to the twins' temptation?
1. Under the Mistletoe

**Warning: my first rated M, so please review/criticize. I'd love to make my writing better so all critique is welcome. Oneshot between HaruhixHikaruxKarou - You have been warned. Also, I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday, hehe. :) I hope this gets you in the holiday spirit!**

* * *

_Under the Mistletoe_

Hikaru quickly embraced Kaoru, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist. "You know the only gift I want for Christmas is you..."

Kaoru bashfully leaned his head against Hikaru's chest. "But I can't wrap myself up and give myself to you as a present!"

Hikaru tipped his twin's chin up and looked deep into Kaoru's eyes, "I always tie you up and make you mine on Christmas, why should this year be any different?"

The group of girls watching them squealed in enjoyment as Karou blushed against his twin.

Passing them, Haruhi rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't understand the girls' fascination with the twin's "brotherly love". It was all absolutely repugnant to her, especially when she knew the twins' true feelings for each other were far more innocent then they made it seem.

She was beginning to truly understand the twins and recognize their actions and emotions. She could also tell the difference between them without even looking at them; even their voices were starting to sound different to her. She didn't know if it was because they were growing more independent of each other or if it was because she was getting to know them better with each passing day.

Suddenly, the "Powerful Motor" came to life as Renge ascended from the floor with an arrogant cackle. "Attention," she spoke through the microphone. "In two days' time, the Host Club will be hosting their annual Holiday Gala. If you have not already, please pre-order your spot on the guest list as soon as possible."

Haruhi gaped at the place where Renge continued to babble to the girls nearby. "H–Holiday G–Gala?!" She spun around to meet Tamaki and the twins as they smirked at her expression.

"Why didn't anybody mention this to me?!" She shrieked, causing a few of the girls to look over at them. She lowered her voice, "I don't have to go, right?"

"Of course you have to go," Kyoya interrupted. "You still have your debt to pay off, so this gala is mandatory. For you, at least."

Haruhi just stared as Kyoya gave a small smile and stalked off. She then turned to Tamaki, "So, ah, what's the dress code for this dance?"

Tamaki gave an intimidating grin and pulled her across the Host Club area and into the dressing room.

* * *

Haruhi tugged at the uncomfortable suit she was forced into. It was sort of creepy that Kyoya knew her size and already got a suit tailored for her.

She was reluctant to come at first, but after she arrived, she was stunned by the work the Host Club put into creating the perfect gala. Glowing Christmas lights lined the walls and ceiling, intertwined with boughs of holly and mistletoe. The red of the berries collided with the green of the leaves in perfect harmony. Circular tables lined the perimeter of the ballroom, leaving the center strictly for dancing. Couples twirled and glided in unison, resembling ballerinas. The entire room shimmered, in contrast to the dark snowy night outside.

It was beautiful.

She had no idea how the Host Club produced such a bewitching atmosphere in just the time they had after school. She spotted Tamaki across the expanse of dancers and guests picking at the extensive buffet. A young woman collided into her before she could reach him, however. Haruhi gave out a quick apology before trying to hurry on, but the girl stopped Haruhi in her tracks. She was quite small, with pixie-cut black hair and a flowing blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Haruhi recognized her from Host Club, though the girl usually requested Tamaki or Honey.

"Haruhi!" She pulled her hair back from her face flirtatiously. "I was wondering… Are you going to dance tonight?"

"Uh," Haruhi stuttered incomprehensibly. "I'm not very good at dancing, so I'm not exactly sure..."

She heard a gasp from behind her. She turned to see Tamaki gaping alongside Kyoya in horror. The girl walked away in disappointment, passing Tamaki and Kyoya on the way.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That girl was asking you to dance!"

"Uh, no. She asked if I was going to dance tonight. And what're doing eavesdropping?"

Tamaki dropped his head in defeat, while Kyoya just watched the two of them in amusement. "What am I going to do with you, Haruhi?" Tamaki finally replied.

"Well, I was trying to find you anyway." Haruhi continued, ignoring his previous comment. "The place actually looks spectacular! You guys did a really great job!" She said with untypical enthusiasm.

Tamaki blushed. "You think so?"

"Mmhmm." She replied then looked around for the rest of the Host Club. She could spot Honey and Mori, eating by the dessert table, but was unable to find the twins. "Do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru are?"

Tamaki turned to the dance floor, scanning the area like an overprotective mother. He cocked his head and pointed to the edge of the floor. There was a crowd of girls, blocking Haruhi's view. She sighed and walked over to the horde. She pushed herself between the girls as they squealed and giggled. Once she caught sight of the twins in the center of the throng, she understood.

She blushed heavily as she watched the twins dance extremely suggestively. They might as well be fucking each other on the dance floor. Her heart thundered in her ears as she stared at them. Hikaru had placed his hands on Kaoru's lower back, slightly dipping his fingers into his brother's waistband, stroking the skin there. Kaoru had his arms around Hikaru's neck, his fingertips playing his feather-light hair. One of Kaoru's legs was propped onto Hikaru's hip as the older brother dipped him dramatically, their groins rubbing against each other. Both of their gazes were locked with each others.

How it was legal that they were allowed to do this in public, Haruhi did not know. She also didn't understand how they could keep up such a convincing act in front of the other girls, though Haruhi herself refused to be convinced. The twins loved each other, but she was sure that their love stopped at brotherly. Finally, she called the twins names, still blushing furiously at the show they were putting on.

They ignored her.

Confusion swept over her. Did they just not hear her or were they mad at her for some reason? "Hikaru! Kaoru!" She repeated.

Nothing.

They were blankly ignoring her. The other girls surrounding them looked at them uncomfortably. Haruhi glared at the twins then walked away.

So the night continued. Haruhi took turns dancing with the girls who requested her, under Tamaki's duress, and proceeded to satisfy the guests throughout the night. After a while, she was starting to enjoy herself a little; though since the twins were not saying a word to her, her enjoyment weakened until she was absolutely irritated with their silence.

* * *

Once the gala was over, Haruhi volunteered to clean up since the twins disappeared and the rest of the Host Club looked exhausted. Kyoya assured her that the school janitors would take care of it, but Haruhi insisted. She strangely didn't want the night to end. She wanted to stay under the mistletoe and lights as long as possible, and wanted to keep the lingering holiday sensation.

As she swept the floors, she suddenly heard a crash then whispering down the hall. She immediately realized the stupidity of being alone after midnight in an empty school. She sighed, leaned the broom against a nearby table, and set off to discover the source of the noises.

She slipped into the hallway, following the sound until she reached a dark, empty classroom. She silently opened the door, and gaped at what was displayed.

* * *

Kaoru was splayed out onto a desk, his hands imprisoned within his brother's. Hikaru, with his shirt and jacket mysteriously missing, straddled him, with his fingertips caressing Kaoru's chest. Their lips were locked in a furious embrace, moans spilling from between their lips in ecstasy.

Haruhi ogled at the pair of brothers, frozen in complete shock. Her entire belief system came crumbling down as she watched the twins passionately stroke each others' tongues in utter pleasure.

She knew the twins like the back of her hand.

She knew how Kaoru was gentle and forgiving.

She knew how Hikaru got upset easily.

She knew how Kaoru had a small scar on his right wrist.

She knew how Hikaru always bit his lip when he was offended.

If she knew all these trivial things…. Then, how could she not have realized the most important thing about them? And, additionally, why couldn't she stop gazing at them?

She could not stop staring.

Hikaru moved onto Kaoru's neck, sucking and biting the skin there. They had no idea she was there, or maybe they wanted her to think that they were oblivious. She started to breathe heavily as she watched them groan. Kaoru wiggled beneath Hikaru's hands as they moved down his chest onto his hips.

She could not stop staring.

Something pulled her into the classroom. As she stepped through the entryway, though, the door shut behind her with a bang. The twins stared at her in mock surprise.

"Haruhi!" Both of the twins gasped.

"Oh, no! You've caught us..." Kaoru sighed.

Haruhi blinked at their obvious lying. What was going on here?!

"I–I…" She gulped. "Wh–What're the two of you planning? This must be some sort of ruse to… do something..." Her voice trailed off. They continued kissing as she spoke, causing her to lose focus on the conversation.

Kaoru interrupted Hikaru's kiss. "Oh, were you speaking, Haruhi? We were… distracted. And to clear things up, we were messing with you the entire night."

Hikaru continued his twins' thought. "We could tell that you don't enjoy our performances during Host Club, and at first we were upset with you for dismissing us."

"But then," Kaoru went on. "we decided to show you how our performances aren't so far off from how we really are." He paused to look deeply into Haruhi's eyes. "Would you like to play with us?"

Haruhi was far passed the ability to speak, and as the twins continued to touch and kiss each other in places she had yet to discover, her eyes glazed over. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend that the two of them didn't turn her on when she felt her insides quake and felt herself become wet with desire. Haruhi may not have been knowledgable in things like this, but she knew what her reaction meant: she was incredibly aroused by them.

Looking back, Haruhi didn't know what brought her to walk towards the desk they laid upon. Maybe it was curiosity, or maybe it was true affection for the twins she supposedly knew so well. Either way, she chose to play.

Shirtless Hikaru turned to her as she walked towards them, taking her approach as consent. He jumped up from the desk where his brother lay and knocked her knees out from under her, cradling her to his chest. He placed her on the floor and pushed her small body underneath him, causing her to splay out beneath him. Her breath caught as she noticed him watching her with his intense gaze; his passion was something she never saw before in the twins.

Hikaru began kissing her neck, gently biting and licking her smooth throat. Haruhi gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, then relaxed and reveled in the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. She jumped in surprise when Kaoru started touching her… down _there_. She clenched her body as Kaoru stroked between her legs, rubbing her mound beneath her thin pants. Unsatisfied with her clothing in the way, Kaoru stripped her pants, socks, and shoes off with a flourish, revealing her panties to the younger twin.

Hikaru, impatient with Haruhi's attention on Kaoru, passionately fused her lips with his own. As he caressed her velvet lips, she couldn't hold back the moan that resonated throughout her form. It just felt so… _right_, him kissing her. She could feel his excitement with his hardened member gliding across her bare thighs. Encouraged by her moaning, Hikaru slipped his tongue between her lips, stroking her own tongue with care.

Kaoru moved onto her chest, unbuttoning the expensive jacket and removing both her shirt and tie. He pulled down her bra slowly, admiring her breasts as they grew perky in the cool air.

"K-Kaoru!" She protested, breaking away from Hikaru's kiss. She attempted to cover herself, realizing this went too far, but Hikaru grasped her hands and pulled them onto either side of her head. He cut off her protest with another heated kiss and bit her lower lip gently. Kaoru continued to fondle his little girl's small, yet soft, breasts. Her petite body turned him on in ways her never fathomed before meeting her. Her small, yet sturdy, hips; her skinny, yet silky, legs; her undersized, yet alluring, chest. He tenderly rolled her nipples with his tongue and teeth, motivated by her sigh in response.

Hikaru, not to be outdone by his brother, broke away from the kiss to shove two fingers into her mouth. Her eyes bulged as he encouraged her to suck. Reluctantly, she wound her tongue around his fingers, not understanding the point but trusting him nonetheless. He grinned sinfully as he removed his fingers and tugged her panties farther down her legs.

"Hikaru, what're you- OH!" She cried as he plunged his fingers into her slit. With no rhythm, he thrusted his fingers in and out, in and out, of her tight and aching center. Her breathy moans escalated in correspondence to his tempo. "Ugnh, Hikaru! Don't… _stop_."

He chuckled at her untypical expression as he continued thrusting, thrusting, thrusting. His thumb started to stroke her mound slowly, causing her to shriek in ecstasy and force her hips against his hand. Her entire frame shook and she arched her back to get closer to those tantalizing fingers.

Kaoru moved down to her stomach, gently kissing her skin. He proceeded down to her hips and sucked the sensitive skin there. The combination of both Kaoru and Hikaru's actions were making her head spin in unfamiliar sensations.

Hikaru abruptly jerked his fingers out. Haruhi gasped in sudden disappointment and brought her head up to see what was going on. But before she could do so, Hikaru gripped the back of her head and brought her lips to his, once again. She wasn't complaining, only reveling in the sweet taste of Hikaru's tongue fondling her own. She had no time to realize that Kaoru soon replaced Hikaru's fingers until she felt the warmth of his tongue down there. She lurched up in embarrassment, trying to get Kaoru away from her sensitive area, but Hikaru held her down with another kiss.

She was blushing from head to toe as Kaoru led his wet tongue around her clit. Her heart pounded furiously. Tension escalated throughout her body as Kaoru lapped up her wet center. Haruhi gasped to the rhythm of his tongue. She could feel herself on the brink of _something_–

–When both of the twins jolted away from her.

"Hmm, I don't know if we're doing a good job. She should've come by now." Kaoru said.

"Well, maybe she just needs more visual foreplay before she's ready." Hikaru continued.

"I–I, ah." Haruhi gasped, wanting to tell them how _close_ she was when they stopped. Then she realized that might've been the point. "Bastards," she said under her breath. They were torturing her.

"What should we to help her, Hikaru?"

"I don't know…" Hikaru said as he glided his fingers across his brother's chest.

Kaoru gripped his brother's fingers and tugged, causing Hikaru to topple onto his chest. Kaoru then wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and joined their lips with a sigh. Haruhi couldn't help watching when Hikaru removed his twin's pants, without breaking their kiss, and took out Kaoru's hardened member. He began stroking the skin and gently clenched his fist around his brother. Hikaru then broke away from their kiss to engulf the member within his mouth, plunging his head back and forth, and slowly licked the tip. Kaoru's head fell back in pleasure and he grasped Hikaru's hair as he groaned to Hikaru's ministrations.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. Her heated center begged to be given attention. So, a little reluctantly, she began to move her fingers down to her frustrated area and stroked her mound. Instantly, her senses were on fire. She closed to her eyes and thought of nothing else but the pleasure, moving her fingers in concordance with how it felt here and there. She might've been inexperienced in this subject, but she was a fast learner.

She didn't realize the twins' silence until Hikaru grabbed her wrist away from herself. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the older twin, his gaze locked onto hers. He gulped, almost looking nervous. He separated her legs, gently clutching onto her thin thighs, and placed one on either side of him…

… And thrust himself into her wet center.

The pain came first, eliciting a small cry from her. But as he continued to plunge himself into her, the pain abated and in it's place came pleasure, more and more pleasure. He held her thighs as he thrust in and out, and in and out, and in and out. Her cries mixed with his groans. Her toes curled and her hands fisted and all she could do was grasp Hikaru shoulders as he moved. She swirled her hips around and tried to get closer to his manhood. Closer, closer, closer. Until she felt on the brink of collapse…

Hikaru growled out, "Kaoru, I can't wait any longer."

And then he spilled himself into her, finishing with a loud groan. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was _so_ _close_, once again. She let go of Hikaru in defeat, yet still somewhat satisfied. She was about to get up when Kaoru replaced Hikaru… and entered himself into her.

"We're not finished yet." He softly whispered into her ear.

The tension picked up where it left off and she cried out as Kaoru pushed himself within her. His movements were much different from Hikaru's. Where Hikaru moved quickly and passionately, Kaoru glided slowly and sensually, hitting all the right places. Her mind quickly went blank with the twin's motions. Her breath fell short and her body clenched around him. She was at the edge again, even closer than before–

–And she let herself go with a powerful cry. Kaoru soon followed with his own groan and collapsed onto her small body.

Her mind was foggy, but she knew this changed everything. As she glanced at a breathless Hikaru and collapsed Kaoru, she knew this wasn't just another temptation strategy.

But if they weren't doing this just to spite and torture her, then what would be the reason behind it?

* * *

_**Edit: So... you guys are awesome! Thanks for the feedback!**_

**_Please comment if you liked it and want more! I think I will continue it throughout the summer, but I'm not sure if it should stand alone or not..._**


	2. Under the Twinkling Lights

_Under the Twinkling Lights_

Haruhi swept into the bright music room, smelled the flower perfume thick in the air, and almost choked on the strong scent. No matter what happened outside of the host club, things were always normal once she returned to the club. She would never admit it, but she loved the club, and she regretted everything that happened last week.

_Do you really regret Christmas night?_ she questioned herself. It was New Year's Eve, and _that night_ still burned in her mind; she was sure that she would never forget it. The twins spoke to her, same as ever, the day after that night. However, something unspeakable shifted in their relationship. And the strange thing was that even the twins' connection cracked.

_I do, I really do regret it_, she thought to herself. Although she enjoyed it, she broke two brother's feelings for each other. No matter how much she reveled in the feeling of them both caressing her in such adoration, nothing could mend their relationship now.

Haruhi made herself focus on the present reality. The club was not yet open and Honey was eating sweets in the corner of the room, Mori beside him; Kyoya was on his laptop, typing away at god knows what; Hikaru was staring outside of the central window; Kaoru was resting on the chaise lounge chair.

Tamaki barged into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Idea! I have an idea for tonight! We invite everyone to a colossal party in the center of the school's lawn. There will be fireworks and a banquet and competitions and maybe even a trapeze artist. What do you think, Mother, do you think you could pull it off?!" He turned to Kyoya in excitement.

"No," Kyoya didn't turn away from his computer. "I refuse to go along with your plan this time, _Father_." He finally turned to Tamaki. "There is no way that I can plan a party that size in five hours. I'm sorry, but we've already planned a small get-together including the seven of us at my estate. I've ordered some cake." He looked quite pleased at that last bit.

Tamaki started to pout. "But–"

"–Nope. It's not going to happen." Kyoya cut in.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tamaki gave in, but continued to pout. "Well, look at the time. I'll open up the club."

Kyoya ignored him, but for some reason, everyone else ignored the entire conversation. Usually Hikaru and Kaoru would cut in, begging for a party to be planned, and Honey would agree with them, if there were desserts involved.

Haruhi looked over at the lot of them, interested in what stopped them from involving themselves. Surprisingly, they were doing exactly what they were doing before – nothing.

She frowned, but didn't have enough time to worry about it since a crowd of girls arrived at the door, waiting to be entertained. Haruhi sighed, yet let herself be distracted by the Host Club's merriment.

* * *

The lonely day followed into a lonelier night. Shadows creeped forward as Haruhi walked the pathway to Kyoya's mansion. The black thunderclouds hid all the stars in the night, and the once beautiful sakura trees surrounding the estate turned to treacherous silhouettes. The walk there became a blur in her memory, inconsequential except for the spooky outlines. Once Haruhi arrived at the front door, Tamaki flew the door open as if he were waiting for her.

"Come on," he declared, totally serious. "I have some things I'd like to speak to you about."

They both stepped off the porch and into the dark night. She followed Tamaki through the woods until they arrived at a small beach, hidden away.

"Huh," she stated. "I never realized that there was a beach here."

Tamaki grinned, "There are many this that you don't know, Haruhi."

Haruhi started at the abnormal wisdom that showed through her friend's voice. "Tamaki?" she whispered.

He sighed, "All this time, you thought nobody in the Host Club noticed. Well, of course we did! The three of you teasing and testing each other this entire time until finally _something_ happened on Christmas night that ruined all of your relationships."

"Who are you talking about–"

"You _know_ who I am talking about, Haruhi! You and Hikaru and Kaoru. I created the Host Club as a refuge for those girls who need entertainment and those boys who need purpose. I mean, at first when you came to the Club, everything was fine. Everyone felt that you were agreeable as a fellow friend. Now, look what you've done! You've taken the twins' feelings about you and let them corrupt their own bonds with each other."

Haruhi was absolutely lost. "Huh?"

Tamaki sighed in frustration. "You have to know how everyone in the Host Club feels about you, Haruhi, don't you?" She shook her head, astonished. "Fine, fine. Let me tell you this then: all six of us love you in separate ways, Haruhi."

"You're mad, Tamaki. I don't know what you've been drinking, but you are off your rocker–"

"Listen to me! It's true! Honey and Mori love you as friends; Kyoya loves you as… well, a pet; but Kaoru and Hikaru love you in a much deeper way than that. The problem is, is that they don't know how to express themselves other than loving someone together as brothers. So, whatever happened last week, and I can guess what went on with the three of you, marred their brotherhood and how they feel about you. You have to realize who you care about more and admit it to one of them. You've already changed them before last week, in different ways. Kaoru has separated from his brother in a healthy way and Hikaru has matured plenty. Can you just bring them back to how they were two weeks ago?"

Haruhi was clever enough not to stare dumbfounded at Tamaki throughout his little rant. However, she absorbed everything he said and processed it slowly. "I didn't know. I promise you I didn't know that a night with the two of them would change them both so drastically. I didn't even know how they felt about me until you just said. But, it all makes sense now. That night didn't just feel like one of the twins' games. I should have known that they felt that way. I–It just feels like a dream that two such unusual and remarkable brothers would both care about me."

Tamaki smiled sadly, "Then, please, stop all this drama and admit how you feel. I want my Host Club back how it was before."

Haruhi nodded, "I just need some time to think right now."

Tamaki started to walk away, toward the house. "I'll let you be."

Before he reached the woods, however, she called, "Tamaki! I have one last question: If everyone in the club loves me in their own way, then how do you feel about me?"

He shook his head and yelled back "You don't want to know!" Then he disappeared into the shadow-filled forest.

* * *

Hours past as Haruhi sat on the beach to think about her fate in the Host Club.

What was she supposed to do? Act like everything was all right after what Tamaki said. She didn't know if she could face any of them after realizing how they all felt. Was it worth it? To have the experience of a lifetime with two boys that she truly cared about? No, she didn't think it was worth it even if it did change her perspective of them. They deserved better than her – the girl who broke apart their relationship forever.

A tear slipped down her face once she truly realized what she did.

It was all fun and games to her to watch the twins touch each other and touch her in ways she never thought about before. She didn't think about the consequences that might've happened when two brothers kissed and licked and caressed each other in front of the girl they both loved.

And _oh_, did they caress.

No, no, no. Back on topic. She needed to sort out how she felt about each of them in turn. Kaoru was smart, resourceful, and kind. He was full of intelligent ideas and brilliant schemes. Between the twins, he was probably the better choice: he knew Haruhi well and, though he went along with his brother's trickery, was selfless and mature.

Hikaru, however, was like a bright flame and intensity and desire. He tricked and teased and schemed and lied, but he also cared for people so deeply it was impossible not to care for him as well. The way he laughed and smiled brightened entire rooms sometimes; and whenever Haruhi felt disheartened, Hikaru was the one who lightened her mood instantly. He was the one who she could have fun with. He was the one who fit her serious and responsible attitude with his quirky and mischievous mindset. He was the one who gave her butterflies and they kissed and touched that fateful night. He was the one who stroked her skin with such fierceness that it ignited her nerves. He was the one. The only one for her.

Haruhi looked up at the clear night sky, all previous thunderclouds scattered away. Fireworks shot through the sky, bursting and blasting into the heavens._ A new year_, she thought. _A new year for me to fix everything._

* * *

Haruhi heard shuffling behind her and turned to see Hikaru himself walking towards her. She smiled, pleased that she could recognize him apart from his brother so easily. Then she suddenly blushed at the thoughts that were spinning in her head. _Should I?_ She thought to herself, _should I really tell him how I feel?_

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed. "Where have you been?!" Everyone has been looking all around the estate for you!"

She widened her eyes. Everyone? Tamaki was right – everybody really did care about her in their own ways. She just hoped that Hikaru cared for her in the same way that she cared for him. A cheerfulness spread throughout her at the thought. The hope for requited love.

"Hikaru–" She started.

He raised an eyebrow. Could she really do this? Confess to him like this? _Well_, she thought, _I suppose I should try_._ I should just say it. Say it._

"I t–think that I'm in l–love with you." She burst out. "U–uh, I mean that I, um, well..." her voice drifted off as she watched his reaction: eyes open wide, mouth gaping open, and a blush spreading across his face. She could not believe that he could blatantly caress his brother without blinking an eye, but with one sentence she made him speechless.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Then opened it once more, "You _what_?"

Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh, "Are you really going to make me say it again?"

Hikaru smiled impishly, "Tell me when you figured out how you felt about me."

She blushed, "Not Christmas night, if that's what you're thinking. Tonight, actually, I had some time to think, and I realized… It has always been you, Hikaru. You fit me better than anyone else I know."

He grinned, "Even better than my brother? You have to admit he's clever with his fingers."

She disdainfully shook her head, "There's no competition." Then she laughed at the surprised look on his face. "I don't care about that. I care about _you_."

His expression turned from teasing to tender. He slowly crept forward until they were a foot apart. "I've always loved you too, Haruhi."

She gasped, relieved that he admitted it so easily. _I suppose that he has changed_, she thought. In the past, he would have teased and mocked her without end. But now, his eyes showed a new maturity that she had never seen up until now.

Before she had a chance to revel in his new attitude, he passionately grasped her petite face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with the tip of his thumb. Without glancing away from her gaze, he slowly lowered his face until their lips were a breath apart.

"So it seems that you missed your chance at a midnight kiss tonight." He whispered, and she felt his warm breath sweeping across her sensitive skin. "I guess that I'll have to make up for that."

With that last word said, his eyes shifted. Where before they were tender and loving, now they were hungry and intense. He quickly closed the distance between their lips, stealing Haruhi's breath away.

When Kaoru touched her, he took his time and treated her like a fragile glass case. Hikaru, however, kissed her with heat and emotion, like there was only so much time left until she would fly away.

She loved it, the feeling of passion on his lips.

She loved how he held her tight, wanting to never let her go.

She loved how he slid his tongue to open her mouth and entwined their tongues together.

She loved how _alive_ he made her feel, as if it were only the two of them in the entire world.

She loved…

Him.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Thank you all again for the support :)**

**Please remember to comment if you liked it! If you think I should go in a different direction, tell me that too!**


End file.
